


Five times Simon and Bram’s friends thought they were crazy and the one time they thought they were crazy brave

by angelica_barnes



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Multi, True Love, being brave, fighting for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica_barnes/pseuds/angelica_barnes
Summary: when you love somebody, you fight for them.or, ya know, because you're insane and completely in love and don't listen when people tell you no.basically, spierfeld fluff.





	Five times Simon and Bram’s friends thought they were crazy and the one time they thought they were crazy brave

**1.**

 

Usually, they’d stop by Waffle House before any soccer games, have a triple date - Leah and Nick, Simon and Bram, and, of course, Abby and Taylor. That took a little more getting used to, but they got there.

But today, they’re just rushing and making Bram drink lots of water because he gets nauseous easily and doesn’t want to run the risk of eating anything, and Leah is shushing Nick and trying to calm him down. With no luck.

Because there’s a representative from an Ivy League college coming to see the homecoming game, to give away soccer scholarships. And to say Bram and Nick are nervous is an understatement.

Until suddenly Taylor barges in, back from a call, a stormy look on her face. Abby takes her girlfriend’s hand and gently prys Taylor’s fingers out of a fist, while she trembles. With what, they can’t tell.

“I just got a call from Ethan,” she says, “and the representative they sent? Is apparently  _ extremely _ homophobic.”

Bram pales.

Simon waves his hand in front of his boyfriend’s face, but doesn’t get much of a response, so instead he kisses him, and Bram shakes himself from the trance.

“You okay, sweetie?” Simon asks, soft, and Bram just blinks.

“Oh,” he squeaks, and then his face scrunches up, almost like he’s considering something, and then it turns to stone and he looks up at Simon.

“Let’s show ‘em what true love looks like, huh? Give ‘em the biggest middle finger of their life.”

Simon grins and kisses Bram again, but Nick looks scandalized, “No, no, guys, this a crazy expensive scholarship. Maybe save it until after you get in?”

But Bram just shakes his head. “Simon or no Simon, I’m getting that scholarship,” his voice is soft and stern, “and I’ll be getting it and then celebrating with a kiss from my boyfriend.”

Simon kisses him then, for the fifth time in the past minute, and Abby squeals while Leah gags, “Okay, okay, we get it. You love each other. Get over it.”

But then Nick kisses her and she goes all flowery and soft and melted, but her friends know better - they say nothing against her or about it.

(They win the game and Simon runs out onto the field with Leah and they both kiss their boyfriends and a week later, a representative with gritted teeth hands Bram an acceptance letter from Harvard with Simon standing right there, holding his boyfriend’s hand.

Their friends smirk and wave goodbye to the homophobic jerk.)

 

**2.**

 

Leah and Nick are in his room when they hear it, the knock on his window. They turn, and jump at the two pairs of bright eyes staring back at them. Bram and Simon smile, hands on top of each other and pressed against the window.

Nick opens the window and sticks his head out, Leah right behind him, “What?”

Their matching Cheshire grins grow wider.

“Let’s go to the school.”

Leah raises her eyebrows. “What?”

Simon and Bram just smile, “The school. We could go up to the roof.”

Leah’s about to refuse when Nick shrugs and says, “Sure.” She whips her head towards him, about to retaliate because it’s three in the morning and they’re not even supposed to be awake anyway -

Nick slips out the window and she’s forced to follow, but hesitantly, and he holds her hand all the way they run there. Abby and Taylor wave from up high, and Simon and Bram sprint up the stairs to the roof, where soon they’re all sitting with their legs dangling over the side.

Bram leans into Simon’s side, and soon the two are kissing and Leah sighs.

Love is love, Lin-Manuel Miranda says, but there is a limit to PDA.

She turns to say this to Nick but he kisses her before she can even open her mouth, and then Taylor and Abby are at it too, and so she kinda gives in and kisses Nick back, slow and true.

Simon and Bram burst into a fit of giggles over something, kissing in between their bouts to catch their breath.

 

 

**3.**

 

It’s senior year, and while Taylor may be completely in love with her girlfriend, she knows that there are limits and one of them is that when you go off to college, you usually want to do it single.

But, of course, Simon and Bram aren’t going to follow this unspoken rule. At all.

Instead, Simon shows up at lunch with a note, folded into an envelope, and hands it to his boyfriend with a kiss to Bram’s lips. Bram smiles and unfolds it, then grins as wide as Taylor’s ever seen and whispers, “Yeah,” and blushes.

Then he wraps his arms around Simon’s neck and they’re kissing, all squinty eyes and soft smiles.

“Can we see the note?” Abby asks, but they’re too caught up in each other to hear her, so she just picks it up herself and screeches when she reads it. Nick grabs it from her and he and Leah read it together, and both just turn their hands to stare at the two of their best friends kissing, and then hand the note wordlessly over to Garrett.

He just grins. “So ya finally did it, Spier.”

Simon just lifts his middle finger up at him without even breaking the kiss. But Bram does pull away (Simon whines in protest) and whispers something in Simon’s ear, who grins and nods with a bashful smile.

Then Bram turns and holds out his left hand for the table to look at while Simon blushes profusely.

“I cannot believe you proposed to him,” Leah says. “We’re still in high school.”

Taylor butts in then, “But they’re in love. And that means they should be together. Even if that also means they’re gonna be married young.”

All eyes turn to her, some widening, some hopeful, some just plain melty and full of hearts (Simon and Bram), and one with a bit of dread.

“Tay, sweetie…” Abby starts, voice portraying her underlying concern, “you’re not thinking of proposing to me, are you?”

Taylor flushes under the attention and shakes her head, “No. Not for a few years, at least.”

Abby lets out a sigh and Taylor continues, “I just thought… maybe, if you wanted to… we don’t have to follow the unspoken protocol of seniors that you should break up before college.”

Abby grins and nods and kisses her, and Nick clears his throat. “Guys, we’re getting stared at.”

Abby, Simon, and Leah share a wicked smile and speak at the same time, “Let ‘em.”

(When their friends ask how Simon got his parents to agree to let him marry Bram, he just shrugs and winks, then kisses his fiance for all to see.

“Magician’s secrets,” he says when they ask again.)

(The note was an email addressed to Blue love Jacques.)

 

 

**4.**

 

It’s a simple ceremony, really. In early August, with white Christmas lights strung up around the gazebo and blue frosting on an Oreo cake spelling out,  _ Congratulations, Jacques and Blue! _ Leah scoffs, but she’s smiling, and they all know she thinks it’s more sweet than disgusting.

Only their families and friends are there - though their love story was as public as could be, Simon and Bram are actually a very private couple. But today, they kiss as much as they want, and never let go of the other’s hand, all blushing and smiles and stars in their eyes.

They don’t bother with the long parts of the ceremony, only with the vows and the “I do’s”, and of course Nick cries, and for their first dance, Simon and Bram whisper and giggle and share inside jokes with the background noise of  _ Blue  _ by Troye Sivan.

And Garrett ends up talking with Mrs. Spier and Ms. Greenfeld, because he’s the only one who doesn’t have a date.

“Why’d you guys decide to let them get married? They’re only, like, eighteen.”

The mothers share a glance, and then Mrs. Spier gives Garrett a warm smile.

“Because their lives have already been hard enough, and we have no doubt that their struggles will only continue. So if they wanted to get married, we weren’t stopping them.”

Then they all turn to see Bram and Simon kissing with mouths smeared with cakes, eyes crinkled at the corners as they laugh, and Abby and Taylor are dancing and Nick and Leah are conversing quietly in the corner, and Garrett may think his friends don’t stand a chance, but his chest stills warms at the sight of their happiness, however brief.

 

 

**5.**

 

“You just graduated college,” Leah says as soon as they tell her. “Nick and I aren’t even married yet.”

Nick blushes and Simon raises his eyebrows. “You’re slow, dude.” He shakes his head and then holds out his hand shyly, and Bram gasps and grabs it.

“Oh my god, she proposed to you?!”

He nods and Leah kisses his cheek while Simon and Bram gush over it, until suddenly Abby shows up, all bags under her eyes and bright grins and coffee and no ring at all.

“Hey guys,” she says. “What’re we talking about?”

Simon cocks his head. “Where’s Taylor?”

Abby’s face falls and she shuffles her feet. “We broke up. Three years ago.”

“Oh.”

There’s awkward silence for a minute before Abby collects herself and pastes a grin back on her face. They all ignore how strained it is and turn back to Simon and Bram, “I cannot believe you guys wanna do this.”

Bram shrugs. “Well, we love each other, and we love kids, and we’ve been married for a few years, so it just kinda feels like this is how it’s meant to be. Y’know, now’s the time.”

“What’re we talking about?” Garrett bounds up to the table, trailing a blondish brunette with bright blue eyes behind him. “This is Allison, or Ali. My girlfriend.”

They all wave to the new girl and then it’s Simon and Bram again, “We already found this little girl. She’s seven years old, and she’s got these bright blue eyes and pale blonde hair and the sweetest smile…”

Simon sighs and melts into his husband’s side, and Bram puts an arm around him and kisses the side of Simon’s head, grinning.

“Her name’s Luna,” he finishes, and Leah raises her eyebrows.

“Okay, yeah, that’s perfect.”

The barista chooses that particular moment to come over with their coffee. “Oreo frappes?”

Abby turns and stares.

“Taylor?”

(Simon and Bram adopt Luna the next week. She’s their baby angel, and Taylor and Abby have a tearful reunion in that coffee shop and Taylor proposes three years later, on the day that Bram wins the 49th Presidential Election.)

 

 

**1.**

 

The first year of Bram’s Presidency, he and Simon attend a pride parade. It’s a large one, and Leah and Nick are watching Luna, and the Secret Service are decked out in rainbows and made up of all the men and women who have something to be proud about - including the straight ones, because Bram is insistent that straight people be proud of their straightness.

And though they’ve worked hard to keep the President and his husband’s attendance of the parade a secret, someone finds out, and so when Simon goes off to find a bathroom, the explosions start.

Immediately the  Secret Service members form a protective circle around Bram, who’s crying and screaming Simon’s name. People are starting to take videos, and the press people already there to cover the pride parade are now covering the bombs, and there are panicked shouts and sobs but louder then all the rest are Bram’s.

“Simon!” He cries, voice cracking as he chokes on his sobs, “Simon!”

And suddenly he’s being answered, “Bram! Bram! Blue!” And people are running but only one is running towards the President and as soon as Bram sees his husband he starts sprinting, breaking through the circle of people surrounding him before they can stop him and crashing into Simon’s arms, burying his face in his husband’s neck and sobbing.

Simon combs his fingers through his husband’s curls and holds him close, eyes shut tight as he whispers, “Blue, Blue, Bram, I love you, it’s okay, we’re okay, oh my god, Bram…”

Neither notices all the cameras focused on them, the President and his husband, locked in the most relieved embrace they’ve ever seen, and finally the two pull away after Bram stops shaking to look each other in the eye and Simon cups Bram’s face in his hands and kisses him, soft and gentle and loving and they’re both crying but it doesn’t matter, they’re okay.

“I love you,” Bram whispers, and Simon shudders as he exhales.

“I know. I know. I love you too.”

(The event is televised nationally and is a huge inspiration for LGBT **+** communities all across the country. Their friends cry when they get home, and Luna is old enough to understand that she just almost lost her parents and so she greets them at the door and leaps into their arms and they pepper her face with kisses and that weekend, they travel down to Georgia.

And they go to the carnival and ride the ferris wheel.)

 


End file.
